TOS Season 2 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' Season 2. A * Phil Adams as ** Stunt double for William Shatner ( ) ** Stunt double for Michael Pataki * Stanley Adams as Cyrano Jones * Virginia Aldridge as Karen Tracy * Keith Andes as Akuta * Alyce Andrece as the Alice series (#1 through #250) * Rhae Andrece as the Alice series (#251 through 500) * Tige Andrews as Kras * Richard Antoni as Klingon ( ; unconfirmed stunts) * Frank Atienza as Liyang * Jerry Ayres as Rizzo B * Barbara Babcock as ** Beta 5 computer (voice; uncredited) ** Isis (voice; uncredited) * Majel Barrett as ** Christine Chapel ** Computer voice (uncredited) * Michael Barrier as DeSalle * Bob Bass as ** Stunt double for James Doohan ( ) ** Chekov's guard #1 ** Engineer * Paul Baxley as ** Stunt double for William Shatner ( , , ) ** Stunt double for John Fiedler ** Vaalian 1 / stunt performer (uncredited) ** Freeman (aka "Security Chief") ** Policeman ** Patrol leader ** First trooper * Joseph Bernard as Tark * Whit Bissell as Lurry * William Blackburn as ** Hadley (uncredited) ** Herman series android (uncredited) ** Vaalian 2 (uncredited) ** Hadley (mirror) (uncredited) ** McKinley Rocket Base technician (uncredited) ** Tellarite aide (uncredited) * John Blower as ** Babel Conference attendee (uncredited) ** Swensen (uncredited) ** Sciences lieutenant commander (uncredited) ** Ekosian lieutenant colonel (uncredited) ** Ekosian SS guard (uncredited) * Cal Bolder as Keel * Gail Bonney as the Second Witch * Barbara Bouchet as Kelinda * Antoinette Bower as * Booker Bradshaw as M'Benga * Robert Bralver as * William Bramley as "Policeman" * David Brian as John Gill * Charlie Brill as Arne Darvin * Stephen Brooks as * Marlys Burdette as ** Argelian barista (uncredited) ** Annabelle series (uncredited) ** Krako's gun moll (uncredited) * Ron Burke as Vaalian 3 / stunt performer (uncredited) * Tim Burns as Russ * Carl Byrd as Shea C * William Campbell as Koloth * Peter Canon as an Ekosian Gestapo lieutenant * Roger C. Carmel as Harry Mudd * Anthony Caruso as Bela Okmyx * Jerry Catron as Montgomery * Christie as Hood * Bobby Clark as ** Vaalian 4 / stunt performer (uncredited) ** Chekov's guard #2 * Chuck Clow as stunt double for William Shatner ( ) * Julie Cobb as Leslie Thompson * Rhodie Cogan as the first witch * Sheldon Collins as "Tough Kid" * Richard Compton as Washburn * Conde as Hood * John Copage as Elliott * Chuck Courtney as Davod * Glenn Corbett as Zefram Cochrane * Dick Crockett as ** Klingon brawler #1 (uncredited) ** Andorian thrall * Billy Curtis as a small copper-skinned ambassador (uncredited) D * Leslie Dalton as Drea * Jerry Daniels as Marple * Michael Dante as Maab * Frank da Vinci as ** Stunt double for Leonard Nimoy ( ; uncredited) ** Vulcan bell and banner carrier (uncredited) ** Vinci ** Brent ** Vulcan aide (uncredited) ** [[Ekosian SS Gestapo official 002|Ekosian Reichsführer-SS]] * Vince Deadrick as ** Stunt double for William Windom ** Vaalian 5 / stunt performer (uncredited) ** Stunt double for DeForest Kelley ( ) * Lee Delano as Kalo * Lincoln Demyan as Lipton * Maryesther Denver as the third witch * Dick Dial as ** Warriors' stunt double ( ) ** Stunt performer ( ) ** * Charles Dierkop as Morla * Elinor Donahue as Nancy Hedford * James Doohan as ** Montgomery Scott ** Montgomery Scott (mirror) ** Announcer (voice; uncredited) ** Sargon (voice; uncredited) ** M-5 multitronic unit (voice; uncredited) ** Enwright (voice; uncredited) ** Mission Control announcer (voice, uncredited) * Gary Downey as stunt double for William Shatner ( ; uncredited) * Charles Drake as Stocker E * Walker Edmiston as ** ''Dierdre'' distress call (voice; uncredited) ** Vulcan Space Central (voice; uncredited) ** Provider 2 (voice) * Kay Elliot as Stella Mudd * Richard Evans as Isak F * Morgan Farley as a Yang Scholar * John Fiedler as ** Hengist ** Redjac (voice; uncredited) * Michael Forest as Apollo * Robert Fortier as Tomar * Mal Friedman as Hendorff G * Ben Gage as Akaar * Buddy Garion as Karf * Terri Garr as Roberta Lincoln * Barbara Gates as an astrochemist * Ted Gehring as "Second Policeman" * Victoria George as Jana Haines * Gilbert Green as an Ekosian major H * John Harmon as Tepo * Steve Hershon as Security Officer (uncredited) * Sharyn Hillyer as Second Girl * Roger Holloway as ** Roger Lemli (uncredited) ** Roger Lemli (mirror) ** [[Ekosian officer official 001|Ekosian Reichsführer-SS]] * Skip Homeier as Melakon * Patrick Horgan as Eneg * Mike Howden as Rowe J * Loren Janes as stunt double for Richard Tatro * Roy Jenson as Cloud William * Lois Jewell as Drusilla * Julie Johnson as stunt double for Celeste Yarnall * Robert C. Johnson as ** Provider 3 (voice) ** Starfleet officer (voice; uncredited) ** Ground Control (voice; uncredited) * Jay Jones as ** (credited as "Jimmy Jones") ** Stunt double for DeForest Kelley ( ; uncredited) ** Mallory ** Mirt ** Stunt double for James Doohan ( ) ** Stunt double for Tige Andrews ** Stunt double for Ned Romero ** Bridge sciences crewman (uncredited) * Morgan Jones as "Col. Nesvig" K * Don Keefer as Cromwell * Pete Kellett as Farrell (mirror) * DeForest Kelley as ** Leonard McCoy ** Leonard McCoy (mirror) * Irene Kelly as * Lloyd Kino as Wu * Max Kleven as * William Knight as Moody (uncredited) * Walter Koenig as ** Pavel Chekov ** Pavel Chekov (mirror) * Nancy Kovack as Nona L * Robert Lansing as "Mister Seven" * Bart LaRue as ** "Announcer" ** Provider 1 (voice) ** "Newscaster" * Ted LeGarde as the Herman series * Tom LeGarde as the Herman series * Tania Lemani as * Mark Lenard as Sarek * Arnold Lessing as Carlisle * Felix Locher as Robert Johnson * Suzanne Lodge as a Argelian barista (uncredited) * Cindy Lou as a nurse * Celia Lovsky as T'Pau * Barbara Luna as ** Marlena Moreau ** Marlena Moreau (mirror) M * Charles Macauley as Jaris * Blaisdel Makee as * Jeannie Malone as ** yeoman (uncredited) ** Vaalian woman (uncredited) ** 892-IV slave woman (uncredited) ** Purple-skinned Federation delegate (uncredited) ** Neural Hill People woman (uncredited) ** Ekosian wife (uncredited) ** Woman passerby (uncredited) * Johnny Mandell as Sulu's guard * Theo Marcuse as Korob * Jerry Maren as a small copper-skinned ambassador (uncredited) * Steven Marlo as Zabo * Bruce Mars as Charley (aka "First Policeman") * Sarah Marshall as Janet Wallace * William Marshall as Richard Daystrom * Arlene Martel as T'Pring * Meade Martin as an engineer * Ralph Maurer as an SS lieutenant * Judy McConnell as Tankris * Ed McCready as ** Ekosian trooper ** Dr. Carter * McIntosh as Hood * Bob Miles as a Klingon brawler #2 * James X. Mitchell as Josephs * Lawrence Montaigne as Stonn * Sean Morgan as * Byron Morrow as Komack * Mickey Morton as Kloog * Stewart Moss as Hanar * Diana Muldaur as ** Ann Mulhall ** Thalassa (possessing Ann Mulhall's body) N * Reggie Nalder as Shras * Carolyn Nelson as Doris Atkins * Julie Newmar as Eleen * Nichelle Nichols as ** Uhura ** * Leonard Nimoy as ** Spock ** Spock (mirror) ** Henoch (possessing Spock's body) * Shari Nims as Sayana * Valora Noland as Daras O * William O'Connell as Thelev * Bob Orrison as ** Engineering technician ** Klingon brawler 3 (uncredited) ** Policeman #3 (uncredited) ** Patrol villager (uncredited) P * Charles Palmer as a Vulcan litter bearer (uncredited) * Leslie Parrish as Carolyn Palamas * Regina Parton as stunt double for Nancy Kovack * Eddie Paskey as ** Leslie (uncredited) ** Hand double for James Doohan ( ; uncredited) ** Zeon resistance member (uncredited) ** Bela's hood (uncredited) * Michael Pataki as Korax * Joe Paz as ** Vulcan litter bearer (uncredited) ** Bar patron (uncredited) ** Security lieutenant (uncredited) ** Sciences division lieutenant (uncredited) ** Babel Conference delegate (uncredited) ** Ekosian SA official (uncredited) * Russ Peek as ** Vulcan executioner (uncredited) ** Vaalian 7 (uncredited) ** Spock's guard (uncredited) ** Sarek's aide (uncredited) * Gil Perkins as slave #3 * Jack Perkins as Master of the Games * Dave Perna as stunt double for Leonard Nimoy ( , ) * Vic Perrin as ** Nomad (voice) ** Tharn ** Tharn (mirror) * Angelique Pettyjohn as Shahna * Gary Pillar as Yutan * Garth Pillsbury as * Basil Poledouris as ** Bardoli (uncredited) ** Ekosian trooper (uncredited) * Janos Prohaska as the Mugato * Paul Prokop as a phaser control guard R * Logan Ramsey as "Claudius" * Guy Raymond as the bartender * Kirk Raymone as Duur * Rhodes Reason as "Flavius" * Ed Reimers as * Mary Rice as young T'Pring (photo; uncredited) * Edwin Rochelle as Passerby #1 * Elizabeth Rogers as: ** Companion (voice, uncredited) ** * Ned Romero as * Nedra Rosemond as stunt double for Nichelle Nichols ( ) * David L. Ross as Galloway * Jane Ross as Tamoon * Joseph Ruskin as Galt * Mark Russell as a Vulcan litter bearer (uncredited) * Mauri Russell as a Vulcan bell and banner carrier (uncredited) * Barry Russo as Bob Wesley S * Sambo as Isis (uncredited) * Steve Sandor as Lars * Carl Saxe as stunt double for Theo Marcuse (uncredited) * William Schallert as Nilz Baris * Pilar Seurat as Sybo * William Shatner as ** James T. Kirk ** James T. Kirk (mirror) (uncredited) ** Sargon (possessing James T. Kirk's body) * Judi Sherven as a nurse * Jim Sheppard as stunt double for William O'Connell * Roy Sickner as Neural villager (uncredited) * William Smithers as "Merik" * David Soul as Makora * Paul Stader as a slave #1 * Tom Steele as a slave #2 * Warren Stevens as Rojan * Jerry Summers as stunt double for Walter Koenig ( ) T * April Tatro as Isis (aka "Cat Girl") * Richard Tatro as Norman * George Takei as ** Hikaru Sulu ** Hikaru Sulu (mirror) * Vic Tayback as Jojo Krako * Dyanne Thorne as First Girl * Colleen Thornton as the Barbara series * Maureen Thornton as the Barbara series * Vic Toyota as stunt double for George Takei ( ; uncredited) U * Unknown actors as ** Leonard James Akaar ** Alvin ** Deem ** William B. Harrison ** ** ** ** Oscar series ** Trudy series V * Ron Veto as Harrison (stock footage only, uncredited) W * Beverly Washburn as Arlene Galway * John Wheeler as Gav * Starr Wilson as the Maisie series * Tamara Wilson as the Maisie series * William Windom as Matt Decker * John Winston as ** Kyle ** Kyle (mirror) (uncredited) ** The computer voice (uncredited) * William Wintersole as Abrom * Michael Witney as * Ian Wolfe as Septimus * Laura Wood as Elaine Johnson * Morgan Woodward as Ronald Tracey * Gary Wright as a Vulcan litter bearer (uncredited) * Miss Jane Wyatt as "Amanda" Y * Celeste Yarnall as Martha Landon Z * Michael Zaslow as Jordan nl:TOS Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices pt:Atores de TOS Category:Production lists TOS Season 2 Season 2